And Everything Changed
by chocomint8
Summary: What if Cordelia had never moved to Los Angeles? What if there had never been a spinoff? What chain of events would her decision cause? Who else will end up returning to Sunnydale? ***I first published this story on my old account about a year ago, but I unfortunately can no longer log into that account so I am reuploading this story and will continue it on this account.***


***I first published this story on my old account about a year ago, but life got in the way and I became too busy to update it. I unfortunately can no longer log into that account so I am reuploading this story and will continue it on this account.***

This is my first attempt at a Buffy fanfic. This is basically how things may have been different if Angel hadn't had his own spin off. The basic plotlines from each season will be relatively similar, but with different characters and relationships.

This chapter will be mainly Xander/Cordelia, but I promise all other relationships will soon be introduced.

I don't own anything!

….

Cordelia Chase closed the door behind her; for a second her hand lingered on the heavy metal doorknob. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't really have a choice. She couldn't afford any of the schools she'd been accepted to, but maybe acting could make her successful. She didn't have anything holding her in Sunnydale. The bank had given her until the day after graduation to get out of her house and return her car. She had two duffel bags and a backpack, all of her other belongings had been sold to pay her parents' court bills.

She shifted the bags on her shoulders and began to walk towards the road; she had called a taxi to take her to the bus station. She stood on the sidewalk, dropping the duffel bags on the road. Her taxi should be here any minute.

"Cordy," She turned to see Xander standing behind her.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking at him.

"I heard you were leaving. And I couldn't let you leave without telling you I'm sorry, really truly sorry for what I did to you, to us," Xander said, looking at her.

"You're sorry?" Cordelia said, turning and raising her voice. "After months of acting like you hated me, you're finally sorry? God, Xander. Do you have any idea what you put me through? YOU cheated on ME and acted like I was to blame. "

"I know and it was wrong and stupid and I wanted to take it back, but you pushed me away. I tried to say I was sorry, but you made me leave."

"Xander, I was impaled! Are you really that dense?" Cordelia asked angrily.

"You're right, I'm sorry,"

Cordelia's taxi pulled up next to them.

"That's my ride. Do you have a point?"

"Right, right, my point," Xander stuttered, "My point is that I'm sorry and I'm still in love with you. I tried not to be, really, really tried, but I am and… and… I think you still love me too," He began to ramble, before slowing down, looking at Cordelia.

Cordelia stared at him, looking into his eyes.

They both jumped when the cab driver honked his horn. "Hey, I don't have all day. Do you need a ride or not?" Cordelia looked at Xander, his eyes practically begging.

She glanced between him and the cab, before making her way to the cab.

"Cordy, please," Xander begged.

Cordelia knelt down to the window. "I won't need a ride anymore. I'm sorry to have wasted you time," she handed him some money. She turned around as she drove off.

"Cordy, I.." Xander said as she turned around.

"Shut up," she said, kissing him. The second their lips connected, she knew she had made the right decision.

The two pulled apart and Xander grinned.

"Oh God, what did I do? What am I gonna do now? I have no house, no car, no money," Cordelia, stopped, panicked.

"Tonight," Xander said, grabbing one of her bags, "You're going to stay with me. In the morning we'll figure the rest out." He extended a hand.

Cordelia picked up her other duffle bag and grabbed his hand.

….

"Morning," Cordelia said with a smile, sitting down on Xander's bed, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Morning," Xander smiled, sitting up in bed.

"Sleep well?" She asked with a smirk.

"Very well," He grinned.

Cordelia laughed and got up, looking through her clothes, "Don't go getting a big head."

Xander got out of bed. "I'm gonna grab a shower." He smiled at her as he left. He couldn't believe it had worked. Cordelia had come to back to him, even after all he'd done.

Cordelia sighed as she went through her clothes; over half of her wardrobe had been sold. Eventually she settled on an outfit. She got dressed and started to dry her hair with her towel.

Someone began to knock.

"Xander, someone's here," she said, walking towards the bathroom.

"Can you get it?" he called from the shower.

Cordelia walked and opened the door.

"Cordelia?" Buffy stood in front of her with Willow and Oz.


End file.
